


Cider

by moonwillow27458



Series: Advent [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drinking, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets drunk after a close encounter with his ex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cider

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of the advent  
> Sorry for all the angst

When Gabriel entered the apartment, the smell of alcohol hit him like a brick wall. It was unusual for Sam to drink, so even the thought surprised him. He carefully closed the door before turning slowly to face his room mate. Sam was curled up on the sofa, his face pressed into the pillow and an array of cider bottles surrounding him. Gabriel felt concern wash over him as he rushed to Sam's side.

"Sam, Kiddo?" Gabriel whispered close to his friend. He felt Sam stir underneath him and leant back to allow him to turn around. When Gabriel saw his face, his heart sunk a mile. Sam's face was flushed, tear tracks streaked his cheeks, and his arms were screwed, more tears starting to form.

"Gabriel..." Sam whimpered.

"You're drunk," Gabe stated, his hands reaching for Sam's face.

"I know," Sam hiccuped, tears running down his face. He flopped over to face away from Gabriel, but the golden eyes followed him.

"Why?" Gabriel questioned. Sam's jaw clenched as he sighed, obviously not happy to talk about whatever was bothering him. Panicking, Gabriel pulled Sam so they were eye level with each other. "What's wrong, Sam."

"It doesn't matter," Sam mumbled, refusing to meet Gabriel's gaze.

"Yes it does." Sniffling, Sam finally looked up to Gabriel.

"I saw Brady today," Sam sighed, immediately burying his face in Gabriel's shoulders. His jumper was soon wet with Sam's damp eyes, but he ignored that and focused on comforting Sam.

"Did... did he?" Gabe asked, not knowing how to articulate himself. Blinking away his tears, Sam pulled away from his friend and nodded cautiously.

"He... uh, he came up to me, and he told me I was still a whore," Sam laughed bitterly. He gulped as he saw Gabe staring at him, before plastering a fake smile on his face. "He said he'd still you know hit me if we were still together."

"He's not touching you, ever again," Gabriel promised, his tone of voice dangerous. "I won't let him." Sam offered a grateful smile and returned to hugging Gabe.

"Gimme more cider," Sam slurred into Gabriel's ears, reaching over to the table but Gabe slapped his hand away.

"You're drunk enough," Gabriel chided. "And you drunk the cider that was supposed to last 'til January."


End file.
